Calling : De l'autre côté
by Lie-chan
Summary: Les Douze protégeaient les Mondes. Les Douze ont disparu. Et maintenant, les Mondes se meurent.
1. Prologue

**Notes : **donc... quelques petites précisions...

Tout d'abord, ça fait quatre ans que je n'ai pas vu la série digimon en entier ; il y a sans doute certaines choses que j'ai oublié mais dans la mesure du possible, j'essaierai de ne pas faire de références erronnées. Je n'ai jamais vu la fin de la saison 02... en fait je n'ai jamais vu grand chose de la saison 02 n..n''

Cette fic se passe deux ans après la saison 01, donc la saison 02 n'a pas encore eu lieu, et je ne l'utiliserais probablement pas même dans le cas d'une suite, désolée.

Ensuite, pour les couples... dans cette partie, il n'y en aura aucun d'officiel, sauf changement radical. Mais je comptais faire plusieurs parties, et il est possible que les parties suivantes contiennent du shonen-ai. Vous êtes prévenus.

Quoi d'autre ?

Les deux nouveaux personnages sortent tout droit de mon imagination ; à cause d'eux, cette fic contiendra un très léger crossover avec pokémon, parce que ça m'arrangeait de les faire venir d'un Monde que je connais bien n..n" . Toutefois, ce crossover ne sera pas approfondi et presque pas exploité.

Je crois que c'est tout...

Bonne lecture

**Cross the line.**

- Calling I -

Prologue : La Croisée.

_Il était une fois… _

_… un royaume appelé La Croisée. Ici n'étaient ni douleur, ni souffrance, ni joie, ni bonheur. Ni l'amour ni la haine ne pouvaient approcher de La Croisée, car La Croisée était une frontière._

_La frontière entre l'amour et la haine, entre le bien et le mal, entre la vie et la mort. _

_Il n'y avait pas de guerre à La Croisée, mais pas de paix non plus._

_La Croisée était juste La Croisée._

_Y vivaient Les Douze, qui dirigeaient les Mondes._

_Le Courage était le premier, dirigeant les autres en toutes choses._

_L'Amitié, le second, était le lien et le guide._

_L'Amour, le troisième, était le plus fort et le plus faible._

_La Connaissance, le quatrième, était conseiller et enrichissait les autres de son savoir. _

_La Sincérité, le cinquième, restait en arrière, n'intervenant qu'en dernier recours. _

_La Responsabilité, le sixième, était le plus sage, modérant les ardeurs des autres. _

_L'Espoir, le septième, éclairait les autres de sa force._

_La Lumière, le huitième, précédait les autres en tout lieu._

_Le Destin, le neuvième, était un guide silencieux ; tous marchaient dans ses pas, mais aucun ne le savait. _

_Le Miracle, le dixième, marchait main dans la main avec le neuvième, ne se séparant que pour réparer ses excès. _

_Les Ténèbres, le onzième, fermait la marche, effaçant le chemin parcouru._

_Et le douzième était le Rêve, et personne ne le connaissait. _

_Il était une fois un royaume appelé La Croisée qui maintenait l'équilibre en ces Mondes._

_Puis le royaume fut détruit._

_Et l'équilibre fut perdu._

_Jusqu'à ce jour où les Douze seraient réunis…_

**A suivre...**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer : **(avant de l'oublier une seconde fois...) Les digimon ne m'appartiennent pas, leurs partenaires non plus, etc, etc...

Par contre Ellen, Marc, Gakimon et Minidramon sont à moi.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre un :**

_« - Marc, par ici ! Je l'ai trouvée ! » _

_¤¤¤_

Sora s'était installée sur une balançoire. Ce petit parc avait été son terrain de jeu, quelques années plus tôt. Aujourd'hui, c'était un lieu de rencontre.

Les autres ne tarderaient pas. D'abord Izzy, Joe, Mimi... Tai en dernier, bien sûr, à moins que Kari ne le fasse tomber du lit. Tai n'avait jamais pu être à l'heure à un rendez-vous.

Pour elle, c'était plus facile : son cours de tennis était juste à côté. Elle devait même être en avance.

Sora tourna son regard vers le ciel, et sa pensée se focalisa sur les autres…

Depuis que leur aventure dans le digimonde s'était achevée, deux ans plus tôt, ils s'étaient tous efforcés de reprendre une vie normale. Ce n'était pas évident. Comment recommencer à vivre après ça ?

Comment faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

Ils n'avaient pas trouvé la réponse. Peut-être qu'il n'y en avait pas.

Ils avaient tout essayé. Oublier. En parler. Ne pas en parler. Garder ce souvenir pour eux. Rien ne marchait, rien ne suffisait.

Après leur retour, ils s'étaient éloignés. Ils avaient essayé de retrouver leurs amis, de s'en faire de nouveaux.

Inutile.

Les autres ne comprenaient pas, les autres ne pouvaient rien comprendre.

Ils étaient huit. Ils étaient les seuls.

Personne d'autre ne pouvait comprendre cette nostalgie d'un monde où chaque pas représentait un danger. Personne d'autre ne pouvait comprendre cette amitié qu'ils avaient pour des « monstres ».

Personne d'autre ne pouvait comprendre le vide qui s'était formé en eux.

Voilà. C'était ça.

Sora sourit tristement. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Pas d'autre solution.

L'absence de Biyomon était un vide que rien n'arriverait à combler. Aucun des amis qu'elle pourrait se faire sur Terre ne pourrait jamais la remplacer.

¤¤¤

Kari leva les yeux au ciel. Ils n'habitaient pourtant pas loin du parc. Ils auraient pu y être en avance. Ils auraient pu y être pile à l'heure, pourquoi pas ? Mais bien sûr, elle avait un grand frère qu'elle devait prendre en compte et maintenant, elle était en retard. Ou plutôt _ils _étaient en retard.

Elle et Tai.

Ils arrivèrent bon dernier. Kari sourit, parcourant des yeux le petit parc. Ils étaient tous là, tous les six. Avec eux, l'équipe était au complet…

Où presque.

Le sourire de l'enfant se figea. Il manquait quelque chose à cette scène. Huit silhouette, huit amis qui les avaient suivis tout au long de leur aventure.

Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon et Gatomon.

Gatomon…

Quand Kari avait quitté le digimonde, elle avait promis à son amie qu'elles se reverraient. Malgré les deux ans qui s'étaient écoulés, elle y croyait encore. Un jour, elle pourrait retourner dans le digimonde, un jour, elle pourrait la revoir.

Mais ce jour se faisait douloureusement attendre…

Tai avait déjà rejoint leurs amis et se retourna pour lui faire signe. Kari sourit et allait s'avancer, quand une sensation de décalage la poussa à s'arrêter.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, ici. C'était une impression très vague, et pourtant, elle en était sûre, quelque chose allait se passer. Quelque chose qui les concernait tous. Très bientôt…

Puis quelque chose de froid tomba sur sa joue. Kari releva la tête.

Il neigeait.

¤¤¤

_« - Tu es sûr que ça va marcher ?_

_- Hé, ho, c'est moi, Ellen !_

_- Tu peux aussi te tromper, non ?_

_- Non. »_

_¤¤¤_

Biyomon avait rarement eu aussi peur. Les autres avaient été pris. Il ne restait qu'elle, Agumon, Tentomon. Les autres étaient prisonniers.

Peut-être blessés.

Peut-être morts.

Elle ne savait pas. Elle n'avait plus aucun moyen de le savoir. Ils ne pouvaient pas garder le contact aussi facilement. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire maintenant, c'était espérer qu'ils s'en sortent.  
Et fuir, aussi vite que possible.  
Elle entendait derrière elle les pas de ses poursuivants. Si elle ne parvenait pas à accélérer l'allure, elle ne pourrait pas leur échapper. Elle rejoindrait les autres.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas se laisser capturer ! Il fallait qu'elle leur échappe…

Pour Sora.  
Dans l'espoir que son amie puisse la rejoindre, ici. Gennai leur avait dit que la porte menant à la Terre s'était définitivement refermée, mais c'était une erreur, ils le savaient, à présent.

Trop tard.

Un dernier battement d'aile.  
Elle ne leur échapperait pas…

Un espèce de fantôme gris à tête de mort se dressa devant elle, tellement brusquement qu'elle ne s'arrêta pas à temps et le percuta de plein fouet. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se dégager : une petite main fantomatique se referma sur son aile, et elle entendit une voix enfantine murmurer « Voile d'ombre ».

Puis ses poursuivants la rattrapèrent, passant devant elle sans la voir.

¤¤¤

Gatomon était prisonnière. Elle s'était pourtant défendu à coups de griffes, tuant plusieurs de ses opposants dans la mêlée. Rien n'y avait fait. Elle et Patamon, qui étaient restés ensemble depuis le départ des humains, avaient été séparés. Elle ne savait pas où ils avaient pu l'emmener, et cela l'inquiétait.

Elle avait entendu ses geôliers en parler. Leur « maître », quel qu'il soit, cherchait à capturer les digisauveurs. Apparemment, trois d'entre eux lui échappaient encore. Pourvu que ça dure.

Elle ne voulait pas imaginer ce qui leur arriverait, une fois qu'ils seraient tous réunis.

Dans le meilleurs des cas, ils seraient exécutés. Dans le pire des cas, on se serviraient d'eux pour atteindre les enfants.  
Si Kari était blessée à cause d'elle… Gatomon ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Les autres étaient probablement dans des cellules similaires, peut-être juste à côté. Si seulement elle pouvait leur parler… Ensemble, ils auraient sans doute une chance de s'enfuir.

Toute seule, elle n'arriverait qu'à se faire prendre.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de communiquer avec ses amis. Une fois que ce serait fait… Il y avait ce Gakimon que Patamon et elle avaient rencontré, une semaine plus tôt, et qui leur avait dit savoir comment rejoindre la Terre. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient s'y réfugier. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient rejoindre leurs amis, et se battre contre ce nouvel ennemi.

Si seulement elle avait pu s'enfuir….

Il fallait essayer.

Il fallait chercher, et trouver.  
Elle chercherait, mais presque trop longtemps, et elle trouverait, mais presque trop tard…

¤¤¤

_« - Et cette porte nous conduira…_

_- Vers la Terre. Vers _eux_. »_

_Marc se tourna vers Ellen. L'adolescente semblait anxieuse, légèrement tremblante, un peu hésitante. Le garçon sourit et lui serra l'épaule._

_« - Ça va marcher, Ellen. Je te le jure, ça va marcher._

_- Je l'espère pour nous tous… »_

_¤¤¤_

Car ce sont nos Mondes qui se meurent…

**_A suivre..._**


End file.
